


An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household

by Sourwolf_greg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_greg/pseuds/Sourwolf_greg
Summary: — Гарри! —Драко явно говорит это не в первый раз. — Меня не волнуют Уизли. Мне не нравится сама идея. У них есть дети. А я не… я плохо лажу с детьми.— Ты прекрасно ладишь с Тедди, — говорит Гарри. — Он любит тебя.Как и все остальные дети: им нравятся блестящие волосы Драко или, может быть, его глаза и его смех. Его губы. Его плечи, шея, которую хочется целовать, его ноги. Его доброта, его мягкость по утрам. То, как он любит крепко прижиматься к Гарри по ночам. Его потрясающая задница-Это то, за что его любит Гарри. Точно.Или Гарри и Драко проводят вечер в семье Грейнджер-Уизли.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721605) by [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius). 



— Это плохая идея, — говорит Драко. — Я, наверно, не пойду.

— Любимый, всё будет хорошо, — уверяет его Гарри. — Рон ничего не скажет.

Гарри знал наверняка, потому что Гермиона говорила с ним об этом. Она поладила с Драко быстрее, чем Рон, и намного быстрее, чем Гарри ожидал. Помогло ещё и то, что они очень похожи. Он как-то сказал об этом Рону – они оба были тверды в своих убеждениях, упрямы и умны – на этом моменте Гарри и Рон перестали сравнивать их, потому что не могли прекратить смеяться над тем, как сильно их возлюбленные были похожи. Впрочем, оба потом обиделись друг на друга за смех над своим партнером.  
И не то чтобы ему не нравилась Гермиона. Конечно, нравилась! Она его лучшая подруга, практически сестра, поэтому он никогда не думал о том, чтобы встречаться с ней. И вообще-

— Гарри! — Драко явно говорит это не в первый раз. — Меня не волнуют Уизли. Мне не нравится сама идея. У них есть дети. А я не… я плохо лажу с детьми. 

— Ты прекрасно ладишь с Тедди, — говорит Гарри. — Он любит тебя.

Как и все остальные дети: им нравятся блестящие волосы Драко. Или, может быть, его глаза и его смех. Его губы. Его плечи, шея, которую хочется целовать, его ноги. Его доброта, его мягкость по утрам. То, как он любит крепко прижиматься к Гарри по ночам. Его потрясающая задница-  
Это то, за что его любит Гарри. Точно.

На самом деле он не знал, почему дети так любят Драко. Впрочем, Малфой тоже любит их. Он строит им рожицы и позволяет трогать свои волосы и ресницы, хоть и не любит этого. Он щекочет их и носит на плечах, и делает это явно по своему желанию. Со смехом и визгом они липнут к Драко и хлопают ресницами, как будто знают, что он не сможет устоять. 

Гарри нравится наблюдать за ними. Он думает о том, каким прекрасным отцом будет Драко, когда у них будут свои дети. Однако, они никогда не говорили об этом, потому что Гарри не хотел пугать Драко, даже если они вместе уже год и Гарри собирается делать ему предложение. Вот поэтому ему и нужно, чтобы Рон и Драко поладили.  
Кольцо он положил в ящик своего стола в Минестерстве, чтобы Драко точно не нашел его.

— Это не то же самое, — говорит Драко. — Сириус мой родственник, а Люпин по крайней мере хорошо ко мне относился.  
Гарри не говорит, что Ремус не просто хорошо относился к нему. Драко с Сириусом были похожи, поэтому Ремус испытывал некую привязанность, Драко занимал отдельное место в сердце Ремуса за свое остроумие и саркастичность.

— Ты нравишься Гермионе, — напомнил ему Гарри. — А с Роном вы еще найдете общий язык, обещаю.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Драко. — Да, хорошо. Я готов. Окей, пойдем.

Гарри смеётся над его внезапной решительностью, и они идут через прихожую в гостиную.

— Драко! — Тепло говорит Гермиона, сразу же обнимая его. — Как ты?

Она обняла Гарри и приняла цветы, которые они ей принесли.

— Нормально, — сглатывая, говорит Драко. Если учесть его высокомерие и снисходительность в школе, его волнение очаровательно. Конечно, Гарри не говорит об этом: он ещё слишком молод, чтобы умирать. — А ты?

— Хорошо, — улыбается Гермиона. — Рон на улице с детьми и грилем. Сходишь к нему, Гарри? Я всё ещё волнуюсь, когда он находится рядом с маггловскими вещами. А Драко пойдёт со мной.

Гарри кивает и с нежностью смотрит, как Гермиона утаскивает его парня. Он выходит во внутренний дворик и улыбается, видя, как Рон в шутку рычит на детей, заставляя их с визгом и смехом убегать от него.

— Привет, — он хлопает Рона по спине, и Рон поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь.

— Привет, дружище, — говорит он. Они обнимаются, прежде чем Рон поворачивается обратно к грилю. — Как ты? — он запинается с отвращением на лице. — И, ну, Малфой?

Гарри сдерживает смешок. Хоть Рон и Драко больше не враги, они всё же недолюбливают друг друга, правда, у них была странная дружба, которая состояла скорее из дружеских, нежели реальных оскорблений. Рон — хороший друг: даже если бы он по-настоящему презирал Драко, он никогда ничего не сказал бы Гарри по этому поводу.

— У нас всё хорошо, — отвечает Гарри. — А ты и Миона?

Прежде, чем Рон смог ответить, Хьюго и Роуз заметили Гарри.

— Дядя Гарри! — кричат они вместе.

Гарри улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы подхватить этих проказников. Он берёт их на руки и кружит до тех пор, пока они, визжа и смеясь, не умоляют его отпустить.  
Когда он всё же отпускает их, Хьюго идёт играть с Живоглотом и его котятами, а Роуз смотрит на Гарри.

— А Драко здесь? — спрашивает она взволнованно. Роуз никогда не видела его, но с тех пор, как узнала о нём, с нетерпением ждала этой встречи.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри, — он с твоей мамой, но я не знаю..

Роуз даже не дала закончить ему предложения. Она неуверенно побежала в дом, Рон лишь покачал головой.

— Честно говоря, здорово, что они наконец-то встретятся. Не думаю, что я смог бы вытерпеть еще неделю ее вопросов о хорьке.

Гарри улыбнулся и качнул головой. Он просил Рона забыть прозвище «хорек», но тот ответил, что сделает это только в том случае, если Драко перестанет называть его лаской.  
Но этого пока не произошло.

— Она полюбит его, — сказал Гарри. — Как и все остальные дети.

— Я знаю, — ответил Рон, судя по виду примиряясь с этим фактом. Гарри нежно улыбнулся ему и посмотрел на дом, чтобы узнать где Драко или Гермиона. Не увидев их, он начал нервно переступать с ноги на ногу.

— Я собираюсь сделать ему предложение, — выпалил Гарри.

— Что? — вскрикнул Рон. Котлета, которую он собирался перевернуть, упала на траву, но это было уже неважно. — Свадьба?

Гарри слегка нахмурился. 

— Говори по тише, они услышат тебя, — перестав хмуриться, он тревожно улыбнулся. — Да, я хочу выйти за него. Как думаешь, он решит, что это слишком рано?

— Ну, вы всего год встречаетесь, — сощурившись, сказал Рон. — Не думаю, что я был бы готов на его месте. Но мне никогда не понять о чем, черт возьми, Малфой думает, так что не знаю.

Он оглянулся и понизил голос.

— Я понятия не имел что ты… серьезно относишься к нему. Я думал, что это было простым увлечением.

Так и было. На протяжении трех месяцев их однолетних отношений не было никаких обязательств, они просто трахались. Вот и все. А потом Гарри захотелось большего, и Драко чудесным образом согласился, и теперь, семь месяцев спустя, живя вместе, Гарри хочет сделать предложение. 

— Мы живем вместе, — подчеркнул Гарри. 

— Ну да, — сказал Рон, закатывая глаза. — Но ты потратил три месяца, трахаясь с этим парнем и настаивая на том, что это ничего не значит, хотя это явно не так.  
Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся, а Рон посмотрел с сочувствием. 

— Послушай, если ты ... любишь его ...Тогда ты должен сделать это. Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я видел, как он смотрит на тебя. Он влюблен в тебя так же как и ты в него, если не больше. Не думаю, что он откажется.

Гарри не думал, что Драко может любить его больше, чем он его; тем не менее он ценит совет Рона, который стал лучше относиться к чувствам, когда они стали старше, его советы всегда надежны.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — произнёс Гарри. — Я...

Вдруг дверь патио открылась и из неё вышла Гермиона, позади которой плыли в воздухе тарелки и столовые приборы. После появился Драко с Роуз на руках, которая одновременно бормотала и гладила его волосы; кивнув, Драко продолжил вести с ней беседу, хотя Гарри знал наверняка, что Роуз обычно не позволяет никому вставить и слова, пока говорит. Она задумчиво замолкала всякий раз, когда Драко что-то добавлял. Гарри был приятно впечатлен. 

— Привет, детка, — улыбнулся Гарри, хватая Драко за талию, чтобы поцеловать в губы, заставив тем самым покраснеть. Роуз и Рон покраснели, а Гермиона так же как и Драко только мягко улыбнулась.

— Не целуй его, дядя Гарри, — протестующе сказала Роуз. — Сейчас он обращает внимание на меня.

— Он может обращать внимание на нас обоих, - мягко сказал Гарри, но Роза упрямо покачала головой.  
— Нет! — произнесла Она. — Только на меня!

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я буду держаться от него подальше, обещаю, — усмехнулся Гарри. Роуз выглядела удовлетворённой этими словами. Она просидела на коленях Драко в течение всего вечера, что означало, что Гарри так и не обмолвился с ним словечком, пока они не попрощались с семьей Грейнджер-Уизли.

— Хорек, — сказал Рон.

— Ласка, — произнёс Драко в ответ. Гермиона лишь закатила глаза и поцеловала Гарри и Драко в щеки, а затем только взяла Рози с рук Драко.

— Ты не хочешь переночевать у меня, дядя Драко? — спрашивает Рози. Рон вздыхает, смирившись, а Гермиона сдерживает смех за спиной Рона. — Я могу продолжить рассказывать о нарглах.

— Мне нужно домой, Рози, — сказал Драко. — Но я буду приходить снова и снова, всякий раз когда ты меня пригласишь.

— Отлично, - произнесла Рози. — Ты приглашен завтра.

Гермиона засмеялась, а Рон посмотрел в потолок. Драко тоже улыбнулся, в то время как Гарри обнял его за талию, целуя в плечо.

— Завтра он мой, милая, — произнёс Гарри. У него не было пока никаких конкретных планов, но было бы сложно прожить ещё день, не поговорив с Драко, что бы и произошло, если Рози снова бы держала его при себе.

— Ладно. Я поделюсь с тобой, — Рози сдаваясь, вздохнула, точь в точь как Рон. Гермиона и Драко снова засмеялись. 

— У тебя появился конкурент, приятель. — Рон ухмыльнулся и обратился к Гарри.

Тот лишь усмехнулся. 

— Спасибо, что поделилась им, Рози, — Он поцеловал ее в лоб с обещанием скоро увидеться снова, и они с Драко прошли через гостиную в прихожую.

— Ты понравился ей, — сказал Гарри. 

— Она мне тоже, — признался Драко, его щеки счастливо пылали. Он обнял Гарри за шею, а Гарри обвил талию Драко в ответ. Щеки Драко запылали сильнее, и он отвёл взгляд. 

— Ты ... ты думаешь... ты ... ты хочешь этого со мной?

Гарри уставился на него и по видимому слишком долго не отвечал, потому что Драко пытался разорвать объятия. 

— Я ... забудь, я не должен ... я не хотел тебя пугать, — начал он, и Гарри быстро закачал головой в знак несогласия.

— Нет! — произнёс он. — То есть да! Я имею в виду... я... ты не напугал меня, я действительно хочу этого с тобой, я просто не хотел поднимать этот вопрос, потому что не знал,  
что ты этого хочешь, и-

Он качнул головой и сделал глубокий вдох, ухмыляясь.

— Я хочу всего этого с тобой, Драко Малфой, — сказал Гарри. — Всего.

— Вот как? — Драко усмехнулся, краснея еще сильнее

— Именно так, — кивнул Гарри, снова притягивая его ближе. — Все из этого.

Гарри страстно целует Драко, а тот лишь тает в его объятиях.


End file.
